A Sparrow, a Jinx, and a mutinous first mate
by Captain Jinx Rummy
Summary: Do you like blood? Violence? Pirates of a flamboyant nature? If your questions about POTC aren't answered here, they will be in my series! I'm doing a series that start with:'The Random Adventures of ' Just review and post your inquiries.
1. Jack arrives in town

Auther's note updated: 4/13/05… This was my first fan fic, so be kind. I think it leans a little mary sue, but I didn't realize. doh I'm going to go back and edit this one, any suggestions?

Welcome aboard mates! I have decided to share my story with you.

Jack: oh, come on love! Let's not start the story off with some cheesy dialogue!

Me: fetch! -Throws rum bottle

Jack: - fetches

I've been noticing a lot of writers adding themselves into their stories, and I just wanted to mention right off the bat that I don't like to self-indulge like that. I created the original character before I came up with my ser-name. I stole it precious! From my character!..yes…yes..Cough ahem.

The first bit of the saga is after the movie. We meet Jacks' love interest,

(I heard rumor that Jacks lady in the sequel would be Katherine Zeta-Jones, so I went with that look.) More of Jack and his loves' background later! There's some healthy ship battles thrown in for good measure, all the characters from the movie are here, a couple of weddings, Jack gets a disguise,(to his dismay), and a certain mutinous pirate makes an appearance. All in all the story's got something for everybody. I rate it PG-13, for sexual content, blood, violence, and everything a pirate fic should have dammit! I edited it so it wasn't "R" because I hate bad pirate puns. Anywho.. on with the story. This takes place directly after the movie. The ship is sailing to who knows where, off into the horizon. Jack has decided immediately where to go…

Oh, ya. I own everything except the potc characters and potc movie plotline and all that.

Damn mouse…. the original characters and the rest are mine. Mine! All mine! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Cough sorry.

The crew of the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow sailed all day and night. Dawn was arriving early that morning and the sea was calm. The sun was just cresting the horizon, splashing the gold and pink hues over the freshly mopped deck. ( Jack likes to keep his newly re-acquired baby clean.) Jack already had the plan for what he would do first when he got the pearl back. To port in fair tortuga once more; once he got his hands back on the wheel of his ship. So that's where we find our handsome pirate captain and his loyal crew, early morning in Tortuga bay.

A playful grin appeared on Jacks face. Some of the crew noticed, but knew Jack well enough that they need not ask what he was thinking. 'I wonder if she's here.' Jack thought to himself. He seamed a bit antsy, which was not Jacks usual style. Finally, Gibbs could take it no longer.

"What be ya thinkin' Jack? Yer fidgeting more than a wee tot."

Jack stopped gazing at the dock that they were getting closer to and turned to the man.

" I'll thank ye not to compare me to children, Mr. Gibbs. And since you're a friend, I'll let it go. Just this once."

Gibbs just looked at him for a moment, then, realizing he was joking, chuckled. " Ye get me every time Jack."

"Aye." Said Jack. " And I'll get ye again soon enough, Joshamee."

"Keep that to yerself!" Gibbs whispered. He was quite embarrassed at the name and Jack loved to torment his friends.

Finally the ship reached the dock. " Take care of the ship, and ye can go into town." Jack shouted at the crew. They all answered "aye!" in unison. Surefooted and with a swagger, Jack passed the busy docksmen unnoticed. He did so as only he could. Jack seemed to be on a mission of sorts.

Back at the Black Pearl, Anamaria was having a talk with Gibbs.

"Where was he off to in such a blasted hurry?" she huffed.

" Well, you know Jack. He-"

" I do know Jack." She cut him off. " But this is different. He's acting unusual…well, for him at least."

"Unusual? Oh, the fidgeting. He's just wanting to get some rum. We ran out two days ago ye know." He looked like he didn't even believe his own words.

" Stop shoveling that filth! I know ye know something and I mean to find it out." She eyed him viscously.

Gibbs decided it was in his best interest to tell her the truth. Funny how old Gibbs knew so much about Jack? " Fine. I'll tell ye. Jack has been fixated on this bonnie lass fer, .." he rubbed his chin as he remembered the tale. "..Four years I believe."

" A women, eh?" said Anamaria.

"Aye. Boy, the stories he has told me. If ye ask Jack about her, ye can see stars twinkling in his eyes."

'Oh, come on!" Anamaria looked disgusted. "On with it."

"This captain goes by the name o' Jinxed Jetty."

"Captain Jinxed Jetty? I thought she was a myth." she scoffed.

"Well, it's true. Now, let me finish. Not a lot's known about her past as far as the stories go, but Jack did tell me that she is an exquisite beauty. A fortnight past 22 years she is, and she's as dark and exotic as the deepest jungle. She has dark green eyes that could hypnotize with one gaze."

"Could ye cut down on the frills and lace? Yer making me ill."

"It's the truth. And if ye've heard enough, I'm off." Gibbs hates for his stories to be interrupted so often.

" Oh alright. I wont interrupt yer blessed story anymore." She folded her arms and waited.

" Her hair is as ebony as the deck o' the pearl herself." He continued. He seemed to gaze off dramatically and sweep his hand over the deck gesturing in a Jack-like fashion.

Anamaria raised an eyebrow.

"I tell ye. Jack has a deep interest in this lass. He met her while searching for his ship and his mutinous first mate." Both he and Anamaria shuttered a little thinking of Barbosa.

Jack strolled down the cobblestone street, passing by the merchant carts and crowds of townspeople. There were only good, honest, hard-working people out before nightfall.

'It's a pity' jack thought. 'That these people live in fear at night. All the pirates and scallywags around, …why don't they just leave?… They probly can't afford it. .. Glad I'm not stuck like them…anymore.'

Jack noticed a hanging wooden sign, it read: The Dancing Mariner. "Here we go." Jack said happily to himself. This was the place he had first met Capt. Jinx. She helped him escape his captives and take refuge in this very pub. He stepped up to the door, took a breath, and went in. He strained his eyes for a moment. He looked around anxiously and then a disappointed look washed over his face. He didn't see her. 'Who was I kidding. Why would she be in this rat hole?' Jack thought as he took a seat at the bar. Since it was still early, he ordered some breakfast. "A pint of grog please." He sighed heavily.

"What's the trouble Jack?" asked the weathered barkeep.

"I was just expecting to see someone, mate." Answered jack.

"Miss jinx?"

Jack had suspicion in his eyes. " How'd you know that?"

The bartender shrugged and continued to clean a mug with his dirty rag.

Jack, confused, looked around again.

Later, around noon, Jack was nicely sauced. He looked a bit rough. His head was in his arms and his hat on the bar. A pitying looking sole to be sure. Jack hardly noticed at first, but then realized someone was rubbing his shoulder. A bit startled, he whipped around in a daze. " Love!" he shouted.

Well, that's me first chapter. Please read and review, you know the routine.

There's plenty more to come!

Jack: well that was fancy.

Me: look! Rum! Points

Jack: I'm not falling for that again darling.

Me: pouts

Jack: oh, alright. Pretends to look for rum

Me: wheee!


	2. Jack finds what he was looking for

Yar that was ruddy interesting. I'm still new to this whole fan fic uploading and such.

Hangs head in shame

Well, enough of that! On with the show…

Jack turned around so fast he almost fell off his stool. His vision cleared and he could see who had startled him.

"Love!" He blurted out. It was Captain Jinx Jetty." I've been hoping I would see you, love!" Jack slurred.

"Hi Jack." She said. Her hair shimmered as the yellow and blue stained glass of the pubs window cascaded in. It was waist length, and shone like the sea. With the strong light shining in behind her, she seemed almost angelic. Jack was awestruck at this site. He kept staring at Jinx with his mouth open. She was getting a little self-conscious and looked behind herself to see what he was staring at. His elbow that was resting on the bar slid further away from him. Jinx looked down at what she was wearing; maybe she had something on her clothes.

She was wearing a silk, leaf green corset top with dark green lacing in the front. She had form-fitting black pants, and black leather, cuffed boots. Her sash was off-white with burnt orange tribal designs all over it. The ends of the sash were stained from mud and other such things, accumulated over time. Her frock was dark, worn green, with silver buttons. She had a fine silver in-laid pistol tucked in her sash, a baldric, a sash belt, and all the necessities. She also had a fine sword. Jinx had been told of a Will Turner, and the quality of his swords, and his craft.

Reassuring herself that she looked fine after a quick check, she looked back up at Jack. He was shaking his head to himself in an attempt to regain some composure. Through the rum, he seemed to sober up and say:

"I've missed you love."

His breath was sweetened with the sugary grog he had been drinking and hung on his words. Jinx, surprised by the un-characteristic display of emotion, figured out immediately that he was drunk.

She smiled and laughed, " I missed you too Jack." He smiled his Jack Sparrow smile, gold gleaming. "Jack, what say you to catching up on our adventures at a more desirable location? Whadda ya say, darling?"

Jack was utterly delighted and tried to stand up. He wobbled and fell back on his stool, hitting his back on the bar. Jack grunted a little in pain and tried to play it off with a chuckle.

"Heh. Haven't got my land legs back yet."

Jinx couldn't help but snicker at that. 'He was so damned cute sometimes.' She thought. She helped him up and threw his arm over her shoulder. The pair eventually made it to Jinx's house. Jinx was pretty well off because of all the pirating she did.

Jinx had sailed under Blackbeard himself. She met him at port he frequented. Blackbeard saw her trying to commandeer the mayor of the towns' largest vessel. He figured she would do well in his crew of miscreants with a little training. He taught her everything he knew, and she became an infamous pirate. She was born in a Cherokee village near the colonies of the 'new world'. Her mother was full Cherokee, and her father was a British sailor.

Back at Jinx's house, she led Jack in the doorway. They were both a little out of breath because of the long walk.

"I don't know weather it's a good thing you live so far from the nightlife of Tortuga or not." Said Jack.

"Would you fancy a bath?" asked Jinx.

Jack looked up at her, still with his arm over her shoulder.

"Do I smell that bad?" He asked, a little hurt.

"No, No!" She laughed. "I mean..With me." She lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh! Erm..Clears throat" Jack attempted to recover his cool exterior. "Why, of course Mad' am." (Jack was using his suave, debonair voice) This amused Jinx immensely.

Jinx proceeded to fill the copper tub in her bathroom, (by means of the 18th century), and led Jack into the bathroom. She sat him down on the bench near the large copper tub. She ran her hand across the water. Then, she turned and looked at Jack. She looked as if she could see his very soul. She smiled at him. Jack felt a rush of energy run through his whole body. He seemed almost nervous. Jack tried to remember the last time he was with someone he truly liked. 'Was this the only woman I've had been with that I have feelings for?' he asked himself. He tried not to think about it. Then she spoke.

"Jack?"

"What is it my love?"

She edged close to Jack and put her hands on his knee. Jack had forgotten how nervous he was last time they were together, and he began to tense up. He looked down at her hands, frozen on them for a moment. Then, he swallowed, and finally looked up. He found himself gazing into those hypnotic eyes. He now saw the warmth in them. He calmed down a little, his anxieties fading. Suddenly, Jinx leaned in towards Jack and pressed her lips against his. Her lips were soft like rose petals. She freed up her pressure and kissed him again, this time she slid her tongue in. Jack's body tingled in surprise and delight. 'Oh my God. I usually get slapped for this!' Jack thought. He put his arms around her and embraced her with another kiss. They explored each other's mouths a little longer as jack ran his hands through her hair. Jinx moved her hands through jacks worn shirt. She could feel scars from two pistol wounds that she had yet to hear the story to. They gently undressed each other and got in the steamy water. They washed each other and enjoyed the bath. Jack could take it no longer. He got Jinx out of the tub and dried her and himself off. They all but ran to her bed. They spent nearly the whole day in each other's pleasurable company. Jinx lay beside Jack, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Jack, how did you get that scar on your arm?" she asked.

"Shark attack, love. Long time ago. I was wading in apparently shark infested waters. I had to swim to shore, luckily some of my crew spotted me and helped."

"Wow. What about these on your chest?" she traced the pistol wounds with her fingers.

"That tale will have to be saved for another day, love." He gently moved her hand away from his chest.

"Alright Jack." She said resting her head back on him. He turned his head to look down at her and smiled. She had closed her eyes and was oblivious to what he was doing. He leaned back and continued smiling to himself.

That's it for this chapter. And as usual I own none of the potc characters and all that. I own my original characters and such however. Wheee!

Jack: You alright love?

Me: Oh, yes. Whistles nonchalantly

Jack: rum? Offers rum

Me: thanks. Takes rum


	3. bit of a flashback

Yaaaaaarr!! I'm back, ya salty land lover! Curse ya fer-  
  
Jack: You ok love?  
  
Me: .....No, sorry. Tis the cold medicine what made me do it.  
  
Jack: Sure. Whispers(*Too much rum.*  
  
Me: What?! You just sit there and be pretty. *************************************  
  
If anyone is having trouble following this, e-mail me. But if you're just stupid I can't help you. Mwa-ha-ha-ha. This next bit is still the flashback. Hmm this sure is a long flashback... Thank you to my reviewers!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jack decides to tell Jinx his tale...but first..  
  
"Hmmm. Alright, but I tell better stories when I've quenched me thirst. Savvy? This is a bar after all, is it not?"  
  
Jinx got him a pint of rum and came back.  
  
"Spill it." She said putting the mug under his nose.  
  
"Spill rum?? Not if I can help it."  
  
Jinx held back a giggle in an attempt to keep her hard exterior. Jack greedily grabbed the mug and gulped down at least half of it in one breath. Jinx couldn't hide her amazement at what she was witnessing.  
  
"Ah! Delicious!" Said Jack licking his lips. "Alright. I'll tell the tale."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Ignoring her, he continued: "I had been searching for my ship The Black Pearl, ......another story, when—"Jack stopped when he looked into his mug. "My mug is half full." He said sadly.  
  
"Ah. An optimist." Jinx stated with a devilish smile.  
  
"Eh?" Jack looked confused. What was she on about?  
  
"You see the mug as half full. Others would see the same mug as half empty."  
  
"I'm always an optimist if my mug is any full with rum."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh this time. There was something about this pirate, but she couldn't figure it out just yet. Jack grinned and continued.  
  
"Third time's a charm then, eh love?" He started. "Er...Jinx." He said.  
  
Jinx half smiled at the correction.  
  
"Ok. I was-"Jack got cut off by a huge explosion outside.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" Jinx shouted. They covered their heads and crouched down. "I'll never get to hear that bloody story at this rate!" She continued to yell. Plaster and dust shook from the ceiling.  
  
"Is there a ship close by?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean: Is my ship close by." She joked.  
  
"Yes my captain." He mused sweetly.  
  
They ran out the back door of the pub and got to the cobblestone street. Jinx led Jack into the back alleys and down some seldom used walkways. Jack tried as hard as he could to keep up with his shirt that was being pulled along by Jinx. Luck was on their side as they reached the docks. The pirates that had kidnapped Jack had weighed anchor on the outer ring of Tortuga for a sneak attack on the town. Jinx's ship was docked in the inner ring, so they could make a clean getaway...hopefully.  
  
On the ship, Jinx barked orders at her crew. "Mr. Freeling!" She yelled to her first mate.  
  
Her first mate was an old friend of hers from school. He was the same age and was quite a strapping lad. He was dressed in normal pirate garb and had a dirty blue rag on his head holding down his short greasy brown hair. There was a tattoo on his chest peeking out of his open shirt.  
  
He ran up, already making way to leave. "Yes captain?"  
  
"Is everyone aboard?"  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
"Good. Make ready the cannons. We may need them soon enough."  
  
An unsettling grin appeared on his face as he heard his orders. "Aye!" Then he ran off repeating the captain's orders and making sure they were carried out.  
  
Jack looked at Jinx questioningly. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"Just ignore that." She said grinning at Jack's uncertainty. "He loves his job."  
  
They were eight ship-lengths out to sea, and then the gunfire on shore redirected their attention. The town was being thoroughly sacked now. Pirates could be seen running about town in clouds of artillery smoke wreaking utter havoc.  
  
"Think they noticed us?" Jack asked hesitantly.  
  
Jinx just sighed and kept a steady eye on the town. "Good luck." She said under her breath. 'The wind will carry that to you.' She thought. Her father was the owner of the pub they took refuge in, The Dancing Mariner.  
  
Jack lifted an eyebrow. He looked concerned for whomever she was speaking to. He shook off that thought and regained his senses. "This has to be a trick." He said to himself.  
  
"How do ya figure?" She already had the idea herself, but wanted to hear Jack's point of view.  
  
"I'm sure they should be after us by now." He brought his finger up to his chin in contemplation. "They'll most likely be headed around the other side of the island. They'll get us just outside the bay."  
  
"You might be right... if they had more than one ship."  
  
Jack's face grimaced. They did. "Damned if we do..."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to be damned if we do, 'cause I'd rather not be trapped in the bay."  
  
The ship was about to come out of the bay's opening.  
  
"So far, so good." Said one of the crew.  
  
Jack scowled at the man and said: "S'not good luck, mate. I don't know how to counter that one."  
  
They made it out of the bay safely... and suspiciously. Everyone was uneasy for the next few days. Whichever member of the crew picked for night watch dreaded it.  
  
It was the third night since their departure of Tortuga. Jack paced the deck aimlessly. He decided to have an audience with the fair captain. He wrapped on the captains quarters door.  
  
"Enter, Jack." Jinx said from inside.  
  
Jack stepped in and said: "How'd you know it was me, love? – er. Captain." (Jack tries never to forget the title 'captain' because it irritates him so.)  
  
"Call me Jinx, Jack." She smiled as she said his name.  
  
"I just wanted to talk. I can't sleep a wink."  
  
"Have a seat." She motioned to the chair diagonal to hers. She leaned back in her chair and propped her booted feet on the table. A single oil lamp lit the room.  
  
"Where'd you get this fine vessel?" Jack inquired.  
  
She looked at him crooked. "What, you don't think I could have gotten it all by me onesies?" She said slyly.  
  
"Of course, but everyone gets their ship along with the story of how they got it." Was his witty retort.  
  
"Too true Mr. Sparrow." She deliberately didn't say 'captain' to see his reaction.  
  
He hid his slight annoyance and brushed it off. "It's Jack, if ya like."  
  
"Alright, Jack. Now that we're friends." Her grinned widened.  
  
"Back to your ship. I was more curious as to how such a young lady got such a pretty boat—er..Ship."  
  
"I tricked the former owner." She took her hat, (that was on the table, and similar to Jacks but smaller with a 'v' shape on the brim. think Grapple.), and pressed it to her chest.  
  
"Oh." Jack said solemnly.  
  
She did so because of the former captains stupidity, not because he was dead. (For dramatic effect) "I came aboard for the first time a few years ago. Back then I worked in The Dancing Mariner serving up spirits and cleaning bed sheets and so on because my father was ill. Edward Teach had taught me for the last three years when I heard of my fathers sickness. So, I said farewell to my teacher and resigned to the pub for a month until I could get back to my life at sea. Only trouble was I didn't have my own ship yet. As luck would have it, a pirate captain I found fancied me."  
  
Jack listened intently, resting his arm on the table.  
  
"The dirty old bastard of a sea captain spotted me and slid down the bar to me. The fool tried to impress me with tales of plunders, his crew, and... his ship. If I wanted, I bet I could have gotten the old coot to give me the shirt off his back, right on the spot."  
  
Jack snickered at the very idea.  
  
She continued: "I acted interested in the drunken sod and he took me to the un-manned ship. This Captain Gibbs-"  
  
"Gibbs?!" Jack cut her off.  
  
"Yes, what of him?"  
  
Jack burst out laughing. "You were the seductive siren he spoke of??" Jinx's' look told Jack that he should explain. "Old Gibbs told a story of a beautiful mermaid what used her mystical seductive powers to lure his ship away from him years ago. He gave you a greek, mythical side apparently."  
  
"I assume to cover up the embarrassment." She added. "I don't think he had this ship even two years."  
  
"I always wondered about that story." Jack said with a smile as he gazed off into a fond memory. "I always figured he just forgot where he docked it."  
  
He looked up at Jinx. He seemed almost proud of her. She lost her suaveness and blushed. She tried to play it off.  
  
"Damn, it's hot in this barge!" She said fanning herself, focusing on a stain on the rug.  
  
Jack wasn't buying it. He hid his smile with a quick nose rub. 'No sense in embarrassing the poor lamb any further.' He thought. "Did you help me out so much because you wanted to hear how I escaped my capturers?" (the best he could come up with to change the subject)  
  
"It's one reason." She regained her thoughts. "Speaking of it, let's hear it!" She said authoritatively.  
  
Jack gathered his memories together. "Let's see..." He began, yet again. "It started off.. No, no... That was next... wait..." He thought aloud.  
  
"Get on with it." Jinx said impatiently, now resting her elbows on the table.  
  
Jack gave her a hurt look, and then decided to go on. **********************************************************************  
  
Ok, kids. Next chapter ye get to find out how Jack had came to be a captive of some bounty-haggling pirates. That will be the end of the flashback. I promise. Parley?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jacksdeckswab— hehe. Deck swab. I love that.  
  
Catgrrl891--- I'm glad you could picture what's going on. I try to add a lot of detail without going overboard(  
  
Captain Morgan--- also a cool name. The captain was here. Anyway, thanks for the detailed review!  
  
Bitchasaurus---I LOVE your name! Hahaha! OH, yes. The bloodletting will come soon enough. 


	4. flashback continued

Ahoy again, mates! I think I'm getting the hang of this fanfic thing.  
  
Jack: *cough*finally*cough*  
  
Me: Wha? ... Meh. *Shrugs* Thought I heard something.  
  
I am going to try and make this the last flashback chapter, but if not the next one will. Seriously. Parley? All the usual non-ownership crap ect..  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Jack finally collected his thoughts and began the much-anticipated story.  
  
"I was searching around for me ship and heard rumors of a dark, 'ghostly' ship near the American coast. So I set out for this rock. I was in London at the time I heard of said ship. Opium is what I bartered passage with. It took two hard months to get there. Those were the roughest seas you could imagine, though I'm sure you know that."  
  
"Of course." She said smiling, but she quickly brushed passed that and got to the question she had to ask. "Searching for your ship?"  
  
"Aye. It was stolen from me by my mutinous first mate Barbosa and me former crew."  
  
Jinx was really interested by now. She had her hands cradling her face as she leaned on the table. She looked like a child hearing tales of pirates and their adventures for the first time as Jack went on.  
  
"I was glad to be off that horrid ship and back on dry land for once. It had been musty, hot, and stinking the whole trip. I think it was a slave ship at one point. It made my stomach turn at the thought.  
  
I had apparently arrived at Jamestown in Virginia. I caroused there a while, soaking in the surroundings. Then it was back to business. Me ship. I asked around casually about me ship those days I was about the town. Unfortunately I did something incredibly.. stupid. I had said too much to the wrong man inadvertently.  
  
He had heard about me asking about the pearl and approached me in a pub. He gave me some cock-and-bull story about wanting revenge on the captain of said ship and I believed him. He asked me to join him, which I should have thought suspicious. Too bad I was blinded by the opportunity to get me ship back and get back at me mutinous first mate. It turned out that he wanted the bounty on me head from the Spanish Royal Navy.  
  
When I got aboard his ship, I then realized that I had been kidnapped. They weren't very hospitable either, let me tell you." Jack showed her some of his many scars, lifting up his shirt.  
  
This made Jinx see him in a whole new light. "There is more to you, captain Sparrow, then meets the eye." She told him.  
  
"Ya, like Marquez's fist." Jack said rubbing his face.  
  
"That's the man that tricked you I'm assuming?"  
  
"Right." He said, looking down. Jack was hard to dupe, but when he has been, he doesn't like to admit it. "They would stop in towns and drag me along. Probably because they wanted to parade around the fact that they had caught me.  
  
I think this Marquez-guy is, or was, a member of the Spanish navy because of his aversion for me personally. I also caught him sneering at his crewmembers as if he thought them as vile. When they docked in Tortuga, I dove into the water after escaping my cell and I ran into the jungle. You know the rest from there. I think they were taking me to Spain, but for some reason they took me to several ports to see if they could get a higher price for me. They must have realized the bounty on me in Spain is largest of all. The idiots guarding me must not have known that I know how to speak Spanish."  
  
"You speak freely to me of bounties. Do you think this wise?" She said surprisingly coldly.  
  
A flash of reality washed over Jack's whole body.  
  
"Relax, Jack! I was only kidding!" She laughed.  
  
Jack sat there for a moment. Then, deciding it was prudent, he laughed too, hollowly. "Good one." He said with a few gold teeth showing. Jack thought to himself: 'My Lord, she's right. Even if she is telling the truth, truly joking, she could very well have a change of heart and accept the bounty on me. After all, she is a pirate; and a crafty one at that.' She reminded him of himself. That terrified him.  
  
After that night he stayed trapped in suspicion, not showing any sign of it as that was in his best interest. They stopped in the next town they came to to re-supply. Jack decided to jump ship. He wasn't a prisoner, so it was quite easy. Being sure that he wasn't followed, he hurried into the closest inn to rent a room for the night.  
  
Jack was followed however. The pursuer snuck up to Jack's room. The sound of the tumblers on the lock was silenced by Jack's snores. A shadow crept in unnoticed and up to the sleeping Jack's bedside. It was pitch-black except for the tiny sliver of light peeking into the room from the hallway.  
  
Jack woke up with a start seeing only blackness. There was a cold blade on his throat and a cold hand pressing on his mouth. He lay there breathing heavily and frantically through his nose. Just then he heard the voice of the intruder.  
  
"Don't say a word, mate!"  
  
Jack recognized the voice and stirred. The hand removed itself from his mouth. This unknown lit the oil lamp on the nightstand. It was captain Jinx.  
  
"You were just going to leave, eh?" She said with her head cocked to one side. A playful smile grew on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Jack smiled. "You're good." He said rubbing his neck. "Almost cut it a little too fine with that dagger, if you get my meaning love. But the company is infinitely better now I think." It was strange, he was still on his guard, but he couldn't help but surrender himself to her. 'No! Get a hold of yourself man!' Jack thought to himself. 'What are you saying? You like this sultry siren? She put a knife to your throat in case you forgot. I know. She's great, isn't she?' Unawares to Jack, he was making all sorts of interesting faces as he was having the conversation with himself in his head.  
  
"Jack? Are you alright?" Jinx asked the occupied-looking Jack.  
  
"Course, love. I mean-"He began.  
  
"S'alright, darling. Go ahead."  
  
Jack looked as if a great weight had been lifted. It was hard not to say certain things to certain people. Besides, he didn't mean it in a demeaning way when he said 'love' to Jinx. He smiled and continued. "Why'd you track me down?"  
  
"Well, I sort of like you Jack Sparrow. I thought it rude to leave and not say goodbye."  
  
Jack looked a little ashamed. He was usually the one to spout out a line like that.  
  
"Luckily, you aren't that hard to track down." She said with a triumphant grin.  
  
She knew that would get him. He frowned to himself. Jinx sat down next to Jack on his bed. "Nice undies." She said pulling on his shirt. Before Jack could come out of his stupefaction at what she just said to him, she planted a kiss on him.  
  
Dawn arrived in Tortuga, and all the townsfolk started hustling and bustling, starting their busy day. Unaware to the pirates still sleeping wherever their heads ended up resting, and to the whores who recently headed back to where they dwell to count their coins. The bright sun beat in the window and onto Jack's face. Jack woke up squinting and he raised his hand up to block some of the light. He turned to see Jinx sitting on the bedside, fully clothed, hunched over pulling up her boots. Jack rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear them.  
  
"Where are you headed so early?" He said laying back in the bed.  
  
"It's high time I headed out. My crew will be wondering where I've been. I almost never sleep on land, if I can help it." She said as she stood up.  
  
"Oh, you too, eh? The sea does rock you to sleep nicely. But,.. Where are you sailing? You seem to be in a hurry." Jack said sitting up quickly.  
  
Jinx paused. "I'm going back to America. You can come if you like. You might have better luck finding your ship there."  
  
Jack was intrigued. Yet he was torn between going with her, wondering what trouble he could get into, and finding his one true love. The Black Pearl was the only thing on his mind, and had been for some time. In the end, he decided he had to find his ship.  
  
"What a shame, love. I'm still on a quest, as it were." He said getting out of bed.  
  
Jinx grabbed her frock, and the rest of her effects. "Suit yourself Mr. Sparrow."  
  
Those words were like venom to Jack. He couldn't blame her for being a little mad, though. He never fully explained his quest, he only mentioned it. No sense in that now.  
  
"Can I at least walk you to your ship?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
She nodded and they set off for the docks. When they got there, Jinx gave a little wave and started up the ramp. Jack grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to face him. He embraced her one last time and said his goodbyes. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her smile as she turned away from him to board her ship. He felt funny, not happy, and not sad. He watched her ship disappear into the horizon. Jack looked down into his hand and opened it up, revealing a coin pendant. Thoughtfully, he looked up and squinted to see her ship.  
  
"Good luck, lass."  
  
Jinx gave that pendant to him as she was leaving. He later wove the pendant onto the end of a chunk of hair, along with some beads.  
  
~*~*~*~ End of flashback~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope that made sense. It makes sense in my head, I swear! Any who, read and review as usual. Do it. Do it.  
  
Jack: please! She'll keep doing that until you do!  
  
Me: Do it. Do it.  
  
Jack: you all love me don't you? Reviewwwww!!  
  
Me: *diabolical laughter* Mweh-heh-heh-heh... Do it.  
  
Jack: Daaahhh!!! 


	5. End of Jack's flashback

Hey, readers! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but as some of you know, I've been hard at work on my 'Random Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow' series. I'm up to the end of the third one! I'm going to start on the fourth very soon. I've gotten so many suggestions, but I will always love to get more. I have to go back and check to see whose suggestion was next...  
  
I got a rather interesting one from a rabid Will fangirl. (You gotta love 'em.) Said strumpet was all about me writing a 'Random Adventure' of Will, so I think that's next. Then I'll do one about dear William's father, Bootstrap Bill.  
  
Thank you, thank you, and thank you to my reviewers! Especially to AnnonymousPOTCfan for the really nice reviews! Thanks for the idea of Jinx having a tattoo. :)  
  
If I forgot to thank anyone, please feel free to yell at me. I've been tired.  
  
On with the bloody show!... Own nothing. Especially trucker hats.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jack and Jinx had arrived at the Black Pearl.  
  
"Ah, here we are." He stated happily.  
  
Jinx had never seen the famous Black Pearl, and was awestruck. She marveled over the ship from so many stories. Jack saw the wonder on her face and secretly smiled to himself. She continued to look up at the masts and generally examining the beauty.  
  
"Just as I remembered." She said.  
  
"What? But.. you would have to have been just a wee lass." He said turning to her.  
  
"I was. But I've always been interested in this ship and it's captain." She was still looking around and running her hands over the planks to realize that she gave Jack a huge compliment.  
  
Jack seemed to puff up like a blowfish. (Not that he needed an ego boost) "Well, I.." He started.  
  
"Don't encourage him." Said an unknown voice.  
  
They turned around to meet the owner of the voice.  
  
"Will, my boy!" Jack wailed, over-joyed.  
  
He promptly grabbed the lad and gave him a bear hug. Will was surprised, but he was happy to see his old friend and laughed.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here, lad?" Jack added as he set him down.  
  
"Just being a pirate and getting money saved... er.. pillaged for Elizabeth's wedding and mine. I want to buy our house myself. I don't want Governor Swann to pay for it."  
  
"Aye." Jack nodded. "But, how did you get a crew so fast?"  
  
"When these men heard that I was the son of Bootstrap Bill, they figured I would be just as good a pirate." Said Will.  
  
"Aye, that you are.. Oh! Where are me manners?" Jack said directing Will's attention to Jinx. "This is Captain Jinx Jetty." He announced formally.  
  
"How do you do, my lady." Will said with a slight bow. He had no clue who she was, for he didn't know much about pirates. Just what Jack has told him.  
  
"Charmed." She said smiling.  
  
"I was just going to check on me crew." Jack said interrupting. "Would you like to join us aboard the Pearl?" He said to Will. "I've got some rum from 1522!"  
  
"Well..." Will hesitated.  
  
"What's wrong, mate?" Jack's smile disappeared. "We're not friends anymore?" He asked with a sad expression.  
  
"No, no! That's not it, Jack!" Laughed Will. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder to steady himself. "Ha-ha-ha! No, I was just thinking about how much time I had to catch up on old times."  
  
Jack looked relieved. Though he has an outgoing exterior, Jack is somewhat self-conscious when it comes to friends. He never had real friends before Jinx, Elizabeth, and Will. Sometimes he has to be reminded that they would do anything for him.  
  
"I'm still far from my goal of house and wedding funds, Jack." Said Will. "I didn't want to lose a whole day of fund-collecting-...Not that it would be a waist of a day to all spend time together, mind you!" Will made sure that was clear.  
  
"Well, where's your crew? I guarantee, under pain of death, we will help you get your booty. I know how to get to Isla de Muerta, and the treasure abound." Jack's gold teeth gleamed through his lips.  
  
"Wow, how can I ever thank you?" Asked Will.  
  
"It's an accord." Stated Jack formally. He held his hand out to Will, and they shook on it with a smile. "Let's all go into me quarters and celebrate this fine union. Our teaming up, and a drink to you and Lizzie."  
  
"Alright! But, Jack? Make sure you don't call Elizabeth that when you see her next." He said with a mock-concerned look.  
  
They all headed into Jack's quarters on the Pearl. Jack was in real good spirits. He had his ship, his love, and his mate. What could be better? And to top it all off, he was going to have some rum.  
  
The three of them filed in, and started for the large, wooden table in the center of the room. Jack seated Jinx first, and then walked over to his, rather large, liquor cabinet. Will took a seat diagonal to Jinx. She turned around to see what Jack was doing, and looked back at Will and smiled. Jack was putting on a show of sorts.  
  
He was humming a little tune and rustling the bottles. Jinx and Will couldn't see exactly what he was doing, his back to them and all, but it was still amusing all the same. Jack picked up the rum bottle and twirled it in the air, then set it down. He grabbed a glass out of a high shelf with each hand and flipped them right side up and set them down. He grabbed one more glass and put it next to the others. He opened the rum bottle with a pop of the cork. He began to pour it in the glasses, lifting his arm over his head as he poured. Then he switched arms and repeated this motion. When the glasses were full, they could here the cork go back in the bottle, and Jack made a jerking motion as if he hit the cork with the palm of his hand.  
  
Then Jack twirled around with two glasses in one hand, and one in the other. Will and Jinx shook their heads and snickered. Jack swaggered over to the table, and put their drinks in front of them. He took his seat, at the head of the table and lifted his glass.  
  
"A toast. To love, mates, and to always have our freedom... and never face evils alone."  
  
"Brilliant." Said Will.  
  
"Cheers." Added Jinx.  
  
They all clinked their glasses together, and collectively slammed the glasses on the table when they finished.  
  
Jack wiped his chin. "So, what are we waitin' for, eh?"  
  
"Hold your horses, Jack." Will chuckled.  
  
"Eh?" Jack looked at him confused. His eyebrows upturned.  
  
"It is to be dark soon. Don't you think it will be safer to depart in the morning?" Asked Will.  
  
"If I wanted 'safer', I would've become a cobbler, mate. Are we savvy?" Jack replied with a smirk.  
  
"Heh-heh. All right, Jack. I am new to this y'know." Said Will.  
  
"Aye, but it's in your blood, boy." Chimed Jack.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Will gathered up his crew and set sail with Jack that night. Jinx came along with the lot, at Jack's invitation. Jack took notice of Will's ship's name, the Elizabeth II, and snickered. He gave the order for the Elizabeth II to follow behind the Black Pearl. They headed to Isla de Muerta. The sun sank behind the mountains of Tortuga. The sunset was beautiful on the sparkling water. It was almost as if the whole bay were filled with shimmering, brilliant pastel diamonds.  
  
Jack was at the wheel, and told Anamaria to come up to the helm and take over for a while. He wondered over to the stern of the deck.  
  
'This is what a waking dream must look like.' Jack thought. Jinx was below deck, and Jack wanted her to see this. He brought her up on deck, and to where he was gazing back at the shrinking Tortuga. She and Jack stood there and were fascinated at the beauty showering this debauched little island.  
  
"It's amazing..." Began Jack. "..that a place so wicked,.. so full with depraved human beings, could look so... beautiful." He continued.  
  
Touched, Jinx broke her gaze with the sea, and looked up at Jack. "You see the splendor in everything, Jack. I love that." She said beaming. She looked at him with a new respect. The pair turned back to the ocean and drank in all they could of the moment.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter! There is more action to come!  
  
Jack: Oh, why'd you end it there, love?  
  
Me: Hey, I'm telling the story. I get to decide what happens, and when.  
  
Jack: Your mean.  
  
Me: *snickers* Oh, fine, Jack. You can pick what happens next.  
  
Jack: Yay! Drinks all 'round! 


	6. Enter dear William

Hey, readers! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but as some of you know, I've been hard at work on my 'Random Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow' series. I'm up to the end of the third one! I'm going to start on the fourth very soon. I've gotten so many suggestions, but I will always love to get more. I have to go back and check to see whose suggestion was next…

I got a rather interesting one from a rabid Will fangirl. (You gotta love 'em.) Said strumpet was all about me writing a 'Random Adventure' of Will, so I think that's next. Then I'll do one about dear William's father, Bootstrap Bill.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you to my reviewers! Especially to AnnonymousPOTCfan for the really nice reviews! Thanks for the idea of Jinx having a tattoo. :)

If I forgot to thank anyone, please feel free to yell at me. I've been tired.

On with the bloody show!… Own nothing. Especially trucker hats.

Jack and Jinx had arrived at the Black Pearl.

"Ah, here we are." He stated happily.

Jinx had never seen the famous Black Pearl, and was awestruck. She marveled over the ship from so many stories. Jack saw the wonder on her face and secretly smiled to himself. She continued to look up at the masts and generally examining the beauty.

"Just as I remembered." She said.

"What? But.. you would have to have been just a wee lass." He said turning to her.

"I was. But I've always been interested in this ship and it's captain." She was still looking around and running her hands over the planks to realize that she gave Jack a huge compliment.

Jack seemed to puff up like a blowfish. (Not that he needed an ego boost) "Well, I.." He started.

"Don't encourage him." Said an unknown voice.

They turned around to meet the owner of the voice.

"Will, my boy!" Jack wailed, over-joyed.

He promptly grabbed the lad and gave him a bear hug. Will was surprised, but he was happy to see his old friend and laughed.

"What on earth are you doing here, lad?" Jack added as he set him down.

"Just being a pirate and getting money saved… er.. pillaged for Elizabeth's wedding and mine. I want to buy our house myself. I don't want Governor Swann to pay for it."

"Aye." Jack nodded. "But, how did you get a crew so fast?"

"When these men heard that I was the son of Bootstrap Bill, they figured I would be just as good a pirate." Said Will.

"Aye, that you are.. Oh! Where are me manners?" Jack said directing Will's attention to Jinx. "This is Captain Jinx Jetty." He announced formally.

"How do you do, my lady." Will said with a slight bow. He had no clue who she was, for he didn't know much about pirates. Just what Jack has told him.

"Charmed." She said smiling.

"I was just going to check on me crew." Jack said interrupting. "Would you like to join us aboard the Pearl?" He said to Will. "I've got some rum from 1522!"

"Well…" Will hesitated.

"What's wrong, mate?" Jack's smile disappeared. "We're not friends anymore?" He asked with a sad expression.

"No, no! That's not it, Jack!" Laughed Will. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder to steady himself. "Ha-ha-ha! No, I was just thinking about how much time I had to catch up on old times."

Jack looked relieved. Though he has an outgoing exterior, Jack is somewhat self-conscious when it comes to friends. He never had real friends before Jinx, Elizabeth, and Will. Sometimes he has to be reminded that they would do anything for him.

"I'm still far from my goal of house and wedding funds, Jack." Said Will. "I didn't want to lose a whole day of fund-collecting-…Not that it would be a waist of a day to all spend time together, mind you!" Will made sure that was clear.

"Well, where's your crew? I guarantee, under pain of death, we will help you get your booty. I know how to get to Isla de Muerta, and the treasure abound." Jack's gold teeth gleamed through his lips.

"Wow, how can I ever thank you?" Asked Will.

"It's an accord." Stated Jack formally. He held his hand out to Will, and they shook on it with a smile. "Let's all go into me quarters and celebrate this fine union. Our teaming up, and a drink to you and Lizzie."

"Alright! But, Jack? Make sure you don't call Elizabeth that when you see her next." He said with a mock-concerned look.

They all headed into Jack's quarters on the Pearl. Jack was in real good spirits. He had his ship, his love, and his mate. What could be better? And to top it all off, he was going to have some rum.

The three of them filed in, and started for the large, wooden table in the center of the room. Jack seated Jinx first, and then walked over to his, rather large, liquor cabinet. Will took a seat diagonal to Jinx. She turned around to see what Jack was doing, and looked back at Will and smiled. Jack was putting on a show of sorts.

He was humming a little tune and rustling the bottles. Jinx and Will couldn't see exactly what he was doing, his back to them and all, but it was still amusing all the same. Jack picked up the rum bottle and twirled it in the air, then set it down. He grabbed a glass out of a high shelf with each hand and flipped them right side up and set them down. He grabbed one more glass and put it next to the others. He opened the rum bottle with a pop of the cork. He began to pour it in the glasses, lifting his arm over his head as he poured. Then he switched arms and repeated this motion. When the glasses were full, they could here the cork go back in the bottle, and Jack made a jerking motion as if he hit the cork with the palm of his hand.

Then Jack twirled around with two glasses in one hand, and one in the other. Will and Jinx shook their heads and snickered. Jack swaggered over to the table, and put their drinks in front of them. He took his seat, at the head of the table and lifted his glass.

"A toast. To love, mates, and to always have our freedom… and never face evils alone."

"Brilliant." Said Will.

"Cheers." Added Jinx.

They all clinked their glasses together, and collectively slammed the glasses on the table when they finished.

Jack wiped his chin. "So, what are we waitin' for, eh?"

"Hold your horses, Jack." Will chuckled.

"Eh?" Jack looked at him confused. His eyebrows upturned.

"It is to be dark soon. Don't you think it will be safer to depart in the morning?" Asked Will.

"If I wanted 'safer', I would've become a cobbler, mate. Are we savvy?" Jack replied with a smirk.

"Heh-heh. All right, Jack. I am new to this y'know." Said Will.

"Aye, but it's in your blood, boy." Chimed Jack.

Will gathered up his crew and set sail with Jack that night. Jinx came along with the lot, at Jack's invitation. Jack took notice of Will's ship's name, the Elizabeth II, and snickered. He gave the order for the Elizabeth II to follow behind the Black Pearl. They headed to Isla de Muerta. The sun sank behind the mountains of Tortuga. The sunset was beautiful on the sparkling water. It was almost as if the whole bay were filled with shimmering, brilliant pastel diamonds.

Jack was at the wheel, and told Anamaria to come up to the helm and take over for a while. He wondered over to the stern of the deck.

'This is what a waking dream must look like.' Jack thought. Jinx was below deck, and Jack wanted her to see this. He brought her up on deck, and to where he was gazing back at the shrinking Tortuga. She and Jack stood there and were fascinated at the beauty showering this debauched little island.

"It's amazing..." Began Jack. "..that a place so wicked,.. so full with depraved human beings, could look so… beautiful." He continued.

Touched, Jinx broke her gaze with the sea, and looked up at Jack. "You see the splendor in everything, Jack. I love that." She said beaming. She looked at him with a new respect. The pair turned back to the ocean and drank in all they could of the moment.

I hope you all liked this chapter! There is more action to come!

Jack: Oh, why'd you end it there, love?

Me: Hey, I'm telling the story. I get to decide what happens, and when.

Jack: Your mean.

Me: snickers Oh, fine, Jack. You can pick what happens next.

Jack: Yay! Drinks all 'round!

Brizy: Yay, cool! I'm glad you liked that line! Jack seems like the type that's never a pessimist. Thanks for the review!


End file.
